


A Love Like Yours

by flockofpidge



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alfor's a dick, Cheesy, Cliche, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith & Lance - Freeform, Keith x Lance - Freeform, Lancelot - Freeform, M/M, My First Fanfic, Pining Keith (Voltron), Prince Lance - Freeform, Princess Allura - Freeform, Voltron, i needed a plot device okay don't hate me, imagine him as the corrupted version of Alfor, its a little ooc, king alfor - Freeform, klance, lotor x lance, oh well, servant keith, shiro and allura aren't even in it, sorry bout that, stable boy keith, their names are mentioned like twice, vld, voltron legendary defender - Freeform, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flockofpidge/pseuds/flockofpidge
Summary: Prince Lance wants nothing more than to be loved. When he meets a man who gives him just that, is he willing to give up his kingdom to keep it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a story I wrote for my writing class with Klance in mind, though I changed the all the names in my story so my teacher doesn't think I'm a total weeb.
> 
> Probably too late for the at this point.
> 
> It's super short because it had to be under five pages, and I'm way too lazy to expand upon it now. That's also why there's no Shallura. 
> 
> This is my first ever fic because I've always been too scared to publish, and I had no beta for this, so if you see mistakes, feel free to comment and point them out! It is much appreciated!
> 
> My tumblr: flockofpidge   
> -> mostly voltron shitposting and klance (with a sprinkling of shallura)

“I told you to sit, damn it!” King Alfor stormed past, cape swirling around his ankle, billowing and adding to the overall intimidating affect that his booming voice presented. The sounds echoed in the hall, bouncing and reverberating, shaking all the way down to the bones. Lance sat, his shoulders hunched, wrinkling his suit and making his small crown tilt forward on his head. 

“Why can you not listen for once?” The King stopped his pacing, whirling around to spit in Lance’s face. His breath was fanning hot across the boys cheeks as Lance stared hard at a spot on the marble floor of the castle hall. 

“Are you unable to process words clearly? Should I have the Apothecary come check your ears for sprites?!”

Lance shook his head, a pout forming on his lips before pulling his mouth into a tight line. Any sign of weakness in front of the King would get him a round slap of the head and bed without dinner. 

“Answer me properly, boy.”

Lance’s eyes flickered up to meet his fathers glowing angry ones. 

“No, sir.”

King Alfor stared him down for a moment further before nodding his head, standing up straight.

“You are 17 now, son, and a Prince no less. I expect you to be acting maturely. Your coming of age ceremony is soon, and you must be ready to take your sister’s side at the throne.” He huffed angrily, satisfied with his scolding and went back to the throne room, his heavy boots thudding down the hall. 

Lance let out a sigh.

He didn’t see why it was such a big deal; the Northern rebels were moving south towards the castle, and he’d had a suggestion. Instead of meeting head on, they should split the army and send half to meet them, and half to circle around and flank. His father had shut him down, telling him it was stupid, but he had persisted. That had been his first mistake. The King stared him down across the strategy table, and Lance didn't back down. That was his second mistake, evident by how King Alfor had dragged him out into the hall by his ear and berated him like a child. 

“Your Majesty?” a small voice pulled Lance away from his thoughts, and he looked up. A small servant woman twisted her hands nervously before him, her head and eyes down. 

“Yes?” 

“Will you be wanting your daily ride around the garden? I will send word down to the stables if you so wish.” Her words were rushed, frantic and afraid. Lance was sure she had passed his father on her way to retrieve him. 

“Thank you, but that will not be necessary. I was planning to go groom my horse myself.” He's made sure to speak in hushed tones, a soothing voice that would calm the servants nerves. She still did not meet his eyes, but she stopped trembling. 

“Of course Your Majesty. You are too humble.” She curtsied quickly and stiffly before hurrying back down the hall, as quiet as a mouse. Lance frowned.

At the though of seeing Keith, Lance took the stone steps two at a time, bounding down to see his friend. He trotted out across the courtyard and through the path towards the stables, swinging around the wooden corner post, long limbs flying and wincing as splinters dug into his hand. Keith swept the floor at the other end of the stable and Lance picked at his golden skin as he approached. 

“Hey Keith!” 

Keith, seemingly in a daze, snapped his head up towards Lance, stumbling slightly, before letting a small smile creep onto his face. He peered around quickly to make sure that Shiro, the head groundskeeper was not around. If he saw Keith slacking he would whack him with the broom. 

Keith propped the broom up on his hip and reached up to pull his long black hair into a ponytail with a piece of ribbon in his pocket, revealing his ears and a little bit of pale skin on his waist where his shirt lifted up. Lance averted his eyes from both. 

Keith’s ear had been cropped, bright pink scars marred the skin on the edges so they were round and looked human. He was half Galra, a mixed breed, a mutt. Smuggled into the castle as a child, he was raised to be a servant to the King, never noticed, never underfoot. He had to keep his hair long to cover his ears; if the King knew he had a half-Galra in the midst of his staff he would have Keith killed immediately, for being a traitor to the Kingdom by blood. Lance thought it was silly, condemning someone for their ears and pretty eyes. 

Keith’s mouth was slanted at him, a questioning smile, one that meant Lance’s gaze had been lingering.

“I would like to ride Blue today,” he gestured vaguely at a grey-blue horse at the rear of the stable, “Would you prep her for me?” Lance fluttered his eyelashes like a maiden, causing Keith to snort and push at his shoulder. 

“As you wish, Princess.” Lance pouted at the nickname, but Keith’s back was already turned and he was striding towards the large grey mare shaking her mane at them. 

Lance admired the way Keith walked, he was broad shouldered and confident, and though he was a little bit shorter than Lance, he walked with purpose. He loved watching Keith tend to the horses, every stroke of the brush and tug of a strap was done with the same determination and care that he did with everything else. Smiling knowingly, he observed as the stable hand prepared his horse, offering it soft words of comfort to the large beast so it would not startle. 

“-so he pinched my ear and dragged me out of there, can you believe it? It’s so unfair!” Lance whined at Keith, and the latter rolled his eyes. 

“You have it so hard, sleeping in a cushy castle, future leader of the Kingdom. Don’t mind me, I just need to climb up to my straw mattress in the rafters, I’ll be right back.” Keith feigned walking away until Lance grabbed his hand to stop him. 

“I told you I’d get you a better mattress, have you changed your mind?” Lance prods, genuinely worried about his friend. 

Keith huffed a laugh and made a show of stretching out his back muscles, ones that Lance knows must be sore. 

“Nah, I need something to hold over your head. Plus Shiro says it builds character.” Keith winced at a crick in his neck and adjusted his frayed gloves before hefting a large leather saddle onto the horse. Lance did not watch. 

Once the saddle was in place, Keith handed the reigns to Lance, offering him a mocking smile.

“Enjoy your ride, Princess.” 

Lance stuck his tongue out at him. 

———————

Lance had stumbled upon the waterfall one day, completely by coincidence. He had been getting chased by his sister on horseback so he had ducked into an alcove where she could not follow. Curious, he had followed the small half-cave towards the sound of water, coming upon a tiny rock pool with a waterfall above. It was surrounded by lush grass and had a small clearing off to the side, but was otherwise encased thickly in trees, concealing it from view. Lance went there whenever he was feeling down. 

He tied Blue to a stump and made his way to the crystal clear water, removing his clothes and swimming the whole afternoon. Crawling up onto the bank, Lance shook his head like a dog and placed his undergarments back on, lounging in the slivers of sunlight that peered through the pines above. The sun felt like a blanket, and content with the smell of sweetgrass lingering in his nose, Lance feel asleep. 

The snap of a twig startled him awake, hands clutching the grass and whipping his head around to seek out the possibility of danger. The air was damp, his hair plastered to his forehead and the sleep lines creasing his face from the long grass. Everything was bathed in oranges and reds as the sun went down. 

“Hello?” He called to the empty forest, “Who’s there?”

There was a beat of silence, then a soft cough, someone clearing their throat. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude.” 

Leaping to his feet, Lance scrambled away from the man who stepped out from behind a tree on the edge of the clearing. 

He was tall, taller than him, and has a similar stature, his frame thin but there was bulk on his chest and arms, common from someone who regularly wields a bow, Lance would know. The man had long silvery hair and pale skin tinged with purple, making him almost appear an apparition. Blunted Galra ears stuck out between the waterfall of his hair. Lance was entranced. 

“W-who are you?” he stuttered, captivated by the shy looking man.

“My name is Lotor. You must have a very keen ear, the observation skills of a huntsman. I apologize, I was just fascinated by your beauty.”

The man said this without any hesitation, ernest and genuine, no trace of mockery in his face. Lance’s mouth fell open.

“Oh, was that too forward? I do not often know how to behave around such a lovely creature. Please, sit, do not let me make you uncomfortable. I will go.” 

Looking regretful, the half-Galra turns to go, a longing look thrown at Lance over his shoulder, shimmering under the light of dusk. He was stunning.

“Wait!” Lance stumbled after him, arm out as a gesture of pause. Lotor turned, his mouth open in a slight pout. “Please, wait. You’re not a disturbance. I could use some company. Please,” Lance took the taller mans wrist, batting his eyelashes in his flirtatious way, “Stay.” 

A small smile graced Lotor’s mouth, and Lance’s heart raced. 

They sat on they bank of the waterfall’s pond and talked until dark, Lance blushing at Lotor’s straightforward manner, showering him with compliments and appreciation. It made him think of his home, in the castle, where eyes looked through him, slid past him like he wasn’t even there. To Lotor he wasn’t the Prince, he was just Lance. And Lotor liked him any ways. 

“Your father scolded you?” There was a small pinch on Lotor’s brow, one that Lance want to smooth with his thumb. 

“Yes, but it’s okay now. I have you.” Lance blushed as he said this, and cast his eyes downwards towards where he was wringing his hands nervously. A pale hand reached out to take his own dark one, and his gaze was drawn towards the honest face of Lotor, which had gotten closer. 

“I am yours.” 

Lance’s heart skipped a beat. After only a few hours, he knew, that this was love. 

With a glance at the half-Galra’s mouth, he leaned forward and connected their lips. His hand carded through the taller man’s long silver hair, and Lotor’s hand came up to cup his jaw gently. 

He was flying. 

“Meet me again tomorrow.” Lotor said as they pull away. He framed Lance’s face with his hands, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. 

Lance nodded frantically, leaning in quickly to capture his lips again. 

——————

Lance barely noticed when Blue sauntered up to the stables, daydreaming about Lotor. He was met by a frantic Keith, running out to him, yelling. 

“Where have you been? The King has been looking everywhere for you! I was nearly whipped because I let you go! You can’t do shit like that Lance!” His angry huffing and hand-waving ceased when he got a good look at the boy on the horse. 

“Your head is in the clouds. What’s got you tied up like that?”

Lance just sighed dreamily, “I met a man, I think he might be the one.”

Keith rolled his eyes. 

“You say that every time you see boys from the farming sectors.”

“This time it’s different though.”

“You always say that too.”

“Do you not understand? I’m in love.” Lance finally looks down at Keith, and Keith draws back, face closed off and unreadable. 

“You don’t know what love is. You met some man, he told you that you’re pretty and you fell for it.” Keith tightened his mouth into a line and began leading the horse into the barn. 

“I resent that statement,” Lance turned his airy smile at Keith, and the unreadable façade fell for a moment. “I know I’m pretty. And the farm boys have nothing on him anyways. I met him in the forest.”

Keith gave his an incredulous look. 

“You met him in the forest? Alone? At night? Do you even hear yourself?” 

Lance lost his dreamy look for a moment, contemplating. He couldn’t tell Keith about meeting Lotor again, he would try and hinder him. 

Turning to his friend, he slipped off the horse and handed him the reigns. 

“You’re right. I won’t see him again.” 

Keith narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously, but took the reins after a moment, and set to untacking Blue.

——————

The King had roared at Lance for the second time that day, calling him a child, calling him worthless, threatening to lock him in his chambers if he dared disobey again. Lance took it all with a stone face, not flinching as spittle hit his cheeks or tears stung his eyes. His sister, Allura, stood in the corner of the map room, shaking her head and looking at him with a disappointed stare. When he left and cried in the hall, none of the servants stopped to help. Even Keith, his only friend and confidant was worried about his own skin, not that Lance had been missing all day, with no messenger or letter to say he was safe. 

No one wanted him here. He should just leave. He’d be much better off, out there, with Lotor. Lotor was the only one who cared. 

Lance tried to keep his footfalls quiet, tiptoeing past the stables, hoping that the soft marshy grass would muffle his steps. Hearing a small intake of breath from behind him, Lance whirled around to find Keith less than only inches from his face. He stumbled back, tripping into the grass, startled. 

“What are you doing?!” They exclaim at the same time, both flushed, Lance from his encounter and Keith because of the twisted fury on his face. 

“I can explain!” Lance scrambled up, staining his knees in the grass. 

“Are you out here meeting that guy again? I told you it was a bad idea Lance, you can’t go around meeting strangers in the dark! It can only lead to trouble!” Keith was whispering, but his tone was harsh as he spat at him. 

“He’s not a stranger! I know him!” Lance protested, returning the hostility. 

“Oh yeah? How old is he?” Keith challenged, crossing his arms. 

Lance drew a blank, but the long stretch of silence said that Keith’s point had been made. He stomped on the ground like a child. 

“That’s not important! We’ve spent time together, and I love him!” 

At this proclamation, Keith exploded.

“You don’t even know what love is! How do you know you can trust this guy? He’s probably trying to kidnap you or something!” Keith waved his arms to accentuate his point, no longer caring about the volume of their argument. 

“I know what I’m doing! He even said I’m a great judge of character!”

“Of course he would say that, he’s some half-Galra you met in the forest at dusk!”

Luca squinted his eyes at the other boy, snarling at him, his tone turning icy.

“Oh, that’s right… How can I trust a half-Galra? They must all be bad.” 

Keith recoiled like he’d been slapped, stepping back unconsciously, his hands going up to his scarred ears. Lance’s mouth dropped open, stuttering, like he could not believe what he had said. 

“Keith, I-“ 

Keith held up a hand, face stony and eyes cold, and walked back into the stable, leaving Lance alone in the dark. 

——————

Lotor stood, waiting for Lance to arrive. Another half-Galra waited with him, whispering in his blunted ear. He shoved at him. 

“Haggar, I get it. He’ll be with us by midnight. The Prince will arrive any moment, you need to hide.” Lotor prodded at the woman, pushing her towards the tree line. Haggar stuck a finger in his face.

“Don’t screw this up.” Then, huffing, she put up the hood of her cloak and disappeared. 

It doesn’t take long for Lance to appear, sniffling. He collapsed into Lotor’s waiting arms, sobbing incoherently, Lotor petting his hair and whispering assurances in his ear. Once calm, Lance turned his head up to look at Lotor, his arms wrapped tightly around his waist. 

“Take me with you. Somewhere,” He sniffled, “Anywhere. To a kingdom far, far away.”

Kissing him slowly, Lotor whispers to Lance.

“I can do better. Run away with me.” Lance’s eyes widened and he gives Lotor a perplexed look. Lotor continues, “There are plans in place, to overthrow the King. He does not rule fairly, many of my friends have been killed in his name. I will be killed if we do not revolt. There is a group of half-Galra in the North. Join me there. With you by my side, I can do anything. You have nothing here, no allegiances. You came to me in tears. I promise, with me you will be happy.” Reaching up to push the hair away from Lance’s eyes, he cups his face, bumping their noses in an intimate stare. 

“You will be loved.” 

Before he can answer, there is a call from the forest.

“Lance! Lance, where are you!?”

Pushing himself out of Lotor’s arms, Lance calls back. 

“Keith-“ Lotor tugs at him.

“We cannot reveal ourselves, he could get me killed.” 

Lance set his mouth in a line, “He would never.”

A shadow appeared behind the waterfall, shrouding the figure in mist. Breaking the line of water, Keaith leapt forward, sword in his grasp. He looked completely natural, as if he had been raised with it in his hands instead of a broom. He swung his head around frantically, relief painting his face when his eyes met Lance’s, quickly switching to alarm as he noticed the hand latched around the boy’s wrist. His features slid into a mask of determination, levelling his sword towards Lotor. 

“Step away from him.” Keith’s voice did not shake, and Lotor squinted his eyes at the short stable boy. He made no move to let go of Lance’s wrist. Lance tugged lightly.

“It’s okay, you can let me go. I won’t let him hurt you.” Lotor held fast. Lance pulled harder.

“Lotor.”

“He won’t let you go. He can’t, Lance, don’t you see? He only wants you because you’re the Prince. Their army is attacking the castle as we speak; I barely made it out alive. You’re in love and that makes you easy to control. Please Lance, come with me, I-” Keith hesitated, “I love you. I always have.” He swallowed, his voice coming out shaky and desperate, “I love you.”

Lance froze.

“He doesn’t,” Keith continued. “So please, come with me.” His face was more open than Lance had ever seen it, tears welling in his normally guarded eyes. Lance tried to recall a single time Keith had ever cried and came up blank. He thought of every moment they had spent together as children, the teasing nicknames, the lingering touches, the fond looks. He panicked. 

“No, no. Lotor loves me,” Lance whipped around frantically, back and forth between the two men. “He loves me.” He repeated, trying to convince himself, but it was all falling apart. 

“You love me right?” The utter desperation on his face made Keith wince, a pleading look filled Lance’s blue eyes with tears. 

“Of course.” Lotor soothed, like he was some sort of wounded animal. 

“I-“ Lance looked slowly between the two of them, weighing his options.

Lotor, the tall half-Galra still had ahold of his wrist, but he was rubbing his pale thumb gently across the pulse point. His hair was pulled up as it was when Lance arrived and he looked radiant under the glow of dusk. This was a man he had known for such a short time but had been so earnest, so appreciative, and he loved Lance. If he went with him, he would get everything he ever wanted, someone who loved him for him.

He turned then and looked at Keith, sword still raised towards Lotor, his long hair plastered against his neck and forehead, with cuts on his cheeks from running through the forest. His chest was heaving and he looked at Lance with familiar, strong, and pleading eyes. Someone who had been there for everything, the good and the bad. Lance’s chest ached just looking at him. 

After one last look, Lance turned back to Lotor, taking a step towards him. From his peripherals he could see Keith crumble, a soft sound of defeat slipping from his mouth, while a feral smile spread across Lotor’s face. Lance’s choice was clear. 

As soon as Lotor’s grip began to loosen, Lance struck. He whipped down onto the taller mans hand, breaking the connection, and then shoving him hard with a boot to the stomach. Lotor didn’t look heartbroken, he just looked shocked and furious, scrambling for purchase. 

Lance grabbed a startled Keith and began to yank him along, ducking under the waterfall and back into the forest. 

Once a distance away, Keith began to tug on Lance’s hand, a signal to slow down. They paused to catch their breath.

“Wh-what was that?” Keith questioned. He was folded almost in half, looking up at Lance with a creased forehead and pine needles in his wet hair. Lance had never seen something so beautiful.

“I love you, you dolt.” He stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, smiling as a pretty red flush crept up Keith’s neck. 

“Oh.”

“Oh? That’s all I get? I thought I was the damsel in distress! You’re supposed to be sweeping me off my feet right about now!”

Keith huffed a laugh, then literally swept Lance off his feet, the taller boy letting out a small shriek. 

“Whatever you say, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a story I wrote for my writing class with Klance in mind, though I changed the all the names in my story so my teacher doesn't think I'm a total weeb.
> 
> Probably too late for the at this point.
> 
> It's super short because it had to be under five pages, and I'm way too lazy to expand upon it now. That's also why there's no Shallura. 
> 
> This is my first ever fic because I've always been too scared to publish, and I had no beta for this, so if you see mistakes, feel free to comment and point them out! It is much appreciated!
> 
> My tumblr: flockofpidge   
> -> mostly voltron shitposting and klance (with a sprinkling of shallura)


End file.
